


The Fool and the Magician

by TheDyingRedRose



Category: jacksepticeye, natewantstobattle
Genre: Alcohol, Alternate Universe - Magic, Contracts, Convincing, Cuddling, Cute, Dates, Drinking, First Meetings, First Times, Fluff and Smut, Fluffy, Getting Together, Grinding, Holding, Implied Angst, Kissing, M/M, Magic, Magic AU, Magic-Users, Plot, Rare Pair, Red writes, Ship, Smut, Smut and Fluff, but it’s also not all fluff and angst, date, descriptive, its not all smut-, ploooot, shipish
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-21
Updated: 2018-05-21
Packaged: 2019-05-09 17:21:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,191
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14720384
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheDyingRedRose/pseuds/TheDyingRedRose
Summary: Red~ A first meeting-getting together-smut fic with Jameson Jackson and PhantomHope you all enjoy





	The Fool and the Magician

Red~

The Fool and the Magician.

 

 

_Phantom, a collector of souls, a businessman, and a master of trickery, was a fool. A fool for finding Jameson- a fool for getting to know him. A fool for fall-_

 

 

Phantom cut his thoughts off.

 

 

 

Phantom was just a fool, really.

 

 

_A fool for starting it._

 

~ 

 

Jameson Jackson, better known as Dapper. A small act, an eye catcher, and a man of no words.

 

He worked as an assistant in the college office, however he was better known for the occasional videos he did online. The thing is... when students had approached and asked what editing software he used to make such realistic looking tricks... he did it right in front of them.

 

 

They were always shocked- blinking and spluttering in surprise, before going back to what they were doing.

 

 

He was a legend, a mystery and a surprise all in one.

 

 

Maybe that’s what got Phantom’s attention.

 

 

~

 

Every Thursday afternoon Jameson would walk too a cafe close to campus.. or that’s what Phantom has been told at least.

 

 

That’s what led him here. A small, hole in the brick wall cafe with a small window and wooden booths. A sweets counter, a few coffee machines, and a large, rusted sign advertising free internet.

 

 

Phantom hummed as he entered, his cane tapping the ground in time with his steps. The bell hung overhead rang, alerting his entrance. He looked around, easily spotting ‘Dapper,’ shrunk over in the corner.

 

 

‘Brightly colored and well dressed in public,’ Phantom noted.

 

 

He walked over and slipped in the other side of the booth. Jameson’s eyes immediately flickered over to him in surprise, already getting out his small, black notebook.

 

 

“Hello there- Dapper is it?” There wasn’t really any need to ask, Phantom already knew. The other nodded, and Phantom smiled, “My acquaintances tend to call me Phantom.”

 

 

Dapper was a quick writer, “Jameson will do just fine-“

 

 

He reached his hand over to shake the other’s. Phantom smiled, gripping their hand, before putting a small kiss on the back of it, “Lovely to meet you, Jameson.”

 

 

Dapper’s cheeks turned a darker pink color, his mind seeming to go blank for a second. Phantom simply chuckled, “I heard from a friend of mine that you were quite the talent.”

 

 

Jameson’s blush may have gone darker- he gave a bashful smile, and rubbed the back of his neck, looking down slightly. He nodded. Phantom smiled, the other man was quite cute- but business first, “I know you most likely don’t have anything prepared to do now, but I would en-“

 

 

Phantom was cut off by Jameson showing him his hand, before a fire started in his palm. Phantom blinked, almost whiplashed by that. He quickly recovered though, “Always prepared... my favorite type of person.”

 

 

Jameson just didn’t know what to do with himself, “Thank you. Not to seem rude, but why did you sit down with me?”

 

 

Phantom smiled as he read the other’s words, “I’m a bit of a.. talent agent, so to speak.. and your talent is simply fascinating.”

 

 

Jameson furrowed his eyebrows, making a small, ‘continue,’ gesture with his hands.

 

 

“I would like to offer you a contract,” Phantom smiled and pulled a contract out of his case, laying it on the table.

 

 

Jameson seemed rather shocked- a contract for him? Jameson looked down at it for a second.. before shaking his head. He gave a smile as he scribbled, “While I highly appreciate the offer... I’m satisfied with where I am.”

 

 

It was Phantom’s turn to be shocked. Satisfied? Humans and creatures alike were always hoping and wishing for something more- “Now, now.. I’m sure that isn’t completely true. There must be something you want.”

 

 

Jameson shook his head, chuckling almost, “No actually. I have my whole life ahead of me- and for now, my life is here.”

 

 

Phantom was almost stunned as Jameson looked at his pocket watch, before giving a pleasant goodbye, “It was lovely to meet you, Phantom.”

 

 

Phantom nodded, watching him walk out of the door, “until we meet again, I suppose.”

 

 

~

 

Phantom shook his head, trying to take all the thoughts out with it.

 

 

_A fool for speaking with him again._

 

 

~

 

 

Phantom was at the university for a meeting. He invested part of his money long ago when the college was just starting, which led him to having a high profit from the establishment.

 

 

Many years had passed since then- he passed one of the founding statues, chuckling as he read, ‘since 1783.’

 

 

Nowadays he passed himself off as the many greats grandson of the original investor. Humans spooked too easy hearing someone like himself would be such an age.

 

 

Phantom strolled into the building easily, passing the office he had passed many times. Out of the corner of his eye he saw a familiar face. He stopped in his tracks with a smile, before walking over too the door, and tapping it with his cane, “Hello there, sweet cheeks.”

 

 

Jameson jumped in his place slightly, clutching the files he was holding close to his chest. His cheeks were a bright red as he nodded to the other and put the files in their proper placements. A few minutes later Dapper pulled out his notepad and scribbled, “Hello again. Can I help you with something?”

 

 

Phantom nodded, “perhaps you could tell the board I’m here for my meeting?”

 

 

Jameson’s eyes widened slightly, quickly scribbling, “What did you do to get called too a meeting with the board?”

 

 

Phantom simply chuckled, “Family investment a couple centuries back. I’ve come to hear the summed up reports on how everything is going.”

 

 

Jameson slowly nodded, before sending an email up too the office, and getting his notepad, “They’re informed.”

 

 

Phantom clapped his hands together, “Excellent!”

 

 

Phantom didn’t leave though. Instead he stepped inside the office slightly, going and leaning on the wall, rather close too the other, “Have you by chance considered the contract any farther?”

 

 

Jameson’s eyes must have been the size of saucers. He clearly wasn’t used to being this close to someone- nonetheless, he shook his head. He quickly jotted down, “No... thank you, but I’m simply not interested.”

 

 

Phantom watched the other for a few seconds before nodding, “very well,” and with that he started making his way upstairs.

 

 

~

 

_A fool for asking_

 

~

 

 

A few hours later the meeting was put to rest, and Phantom came back down the stairs. Jameson watched... until Phantom turned his head. Jameson quickly averted his eyes back to the paperwork he was doing, trying to contain his blush.

 

 

Apparently not well enough. Phantom was right in front of him now, “How about dinner?”

 

 

Jameson blinked in surprise, before scribbling down, “If it’s to look at another contract, I apologize, but I’m truly not interested.”

 

 

‘Three strikes,’ Phantom thought. This guy isn’t signing the contract. He should just walk away now... “Alright, How about a date?”

 

 

Jameson almost choked on air- his face heated up as he looked down and scratched his neck. It took a second, but Phantom soon saw a small nod.

 

 

Jameson jotted down his contact info and gave it too the other, agreeing to arrange something after he was finished with his work. Phantom winked at him, “I always enjoy a hard worker.”

 

 

Jameson was pretty sure his face couldn’t get any more heated as he watched the other walk off.

 

 

~

 

 

A small Italian restaurant.. Phantom stood outside, dressed nicely. The air was a bit cold, and the small building a muted color. Almost as if the world had been casted in a gray tint, the sky’s color accordingly. Wind flew through the leaves, swirling them around. It was almost like they were being used as toys, dancing around each other.

 

 

Phantom snapped out of his train of thought, going over and opening Jameson’s door, “I’m sure you’ll love it here.”

 

 

Jameson was already blushing- how cute. He nodded, looking at the seemingly quiet area. He gently stepped out of the way of the car door.

 

 

Phantom gave him a bright smile, putting a hand on the other’s back and leading him in to the restaurant. Jameson easily went along, nodding in thanks when the doors were opened for him.

 

 

Phantom got the two seated in a corner. The restaurant’s interior was mainly wood- wood floor, half way wood paneled walls with a cream-like color on the rest. The tables and booths were browns and reds, the lights all rather dim. People talked in hush voices, the loudest sound being an occasional ‘clank,’ of a dish.

 

 

The two sat across each other in the smaller booth. Phantom easily humming to him, “So Jameson... I would like to get to know you better.”

 

 

Jameson meekly nodded, getting out his notepad, “Well, I’ve worked at the university a few years... live alone, considering getting a cat, but I’m not sure if I home enough. I wander around town quite a bit, occasionally I find some rather interesting things.”

 

 

Phantom read it with interest, placing his drink order before answering, “What kind of interesting things?”

 

 

Jameson smiled, before taking his pocket watch out and showing it too the other, “Well, for instance I found this at a little antique store right beside the corner of main.”

 

 

Phantom admired it for a second before it was swept away. Jameson looked at him with bright eyes, “What about you?”

 

 

Phantom chuckled, “Well...”

 

 

~

 

_A fool for what he did that night._

 

~

 

 

The two went on quite a few dates after that, getting to know each other rather well. Thirteen dates in fact. Jameson however.. was a bit more traditional when it came to certain subjects.

 

 

That may possibly be why Phantom hadn’t so much as seen the inside of his bedroom.

 

 

Well after the two went too a bar, and both got just slightly tipsy, they were stumbling into Jameson’s apartment. The lights seemed to start to dim as they entered- not that either of them had noticed.

 

 

It was a bit sloppy, Phantom grabbing at the other any way he could as Dapper started to pull his vest off.

 

 

They ran into the couch when Jameson finally had to pull away for air. Phantom trailed his kisses down to Jameson’s neck, nipping here and there. Both of their vests were tossed across the room, before Phantom quickly undid Jameson’s shirt buttons.

 

 

Jameson was taking gasping breaths, holding onto the other tightly. His eyes were already half lidded as one of his hands gripped at Phantoms hair.

 

 

Phantom quickly undressed them both, before they were landing on the couch. They were a mess of kisses and grinding. In their drunk state they weren’t thinking too far ahead.

 

 

Eventually they had rolled around enough that Jameson was on top. He quickly buried his face in Phantom’s neck, letting out little choked sounds at the friction. Meanwhile, Phantom has his hands on Jameson’s hips, pulling and squeezing in rough and inpatient ways.

 

 

It was hot and wet friction. Both of them panting as Phantom let out choked groans and Jameson let out odd, little sounds. Jameson’s nails were digging into the other- making Phantom let out a moan before flipping the two. On top he was rougher- grabbing Jameson’s wrists and pinning him down to the cushions.

 

 

“So extravagant like this- pinned down underneath me,” Phantom’s voice was a lot lower. Maybe it was because of the alcohol- or maybe with how distracting Jameson was in front of him.

 

 

Jameson didn’t say anything, of course. He did however arch his chest up to press against the other. He was already starting to get desperate, wrapping his legs around the other and bucking up into him.

 

 

Jameson was the first to release, easily falling apart at what was being done to him and to his body. Phantom fell closely behind, a groan of the other’s name on his lips.

 

 

They both eventually caught their breath. By then they were both almost fully asleep. Jameson grabbed a tissue and cleaned them up, before smiling in his hazy state. He gave the other a peck on the head, before finally falling asleep against him.

 

~

 

_A fool for staying_

 

 

~

 

Phantom was awoken by falling off the couch.

 

He looked up with a groan only to see a door quickly shutting. Alright- so maybe he was _pushed off of the couch_ awake. He rubbed his eyes before- oh. OH.

 

Memories of last night came flooding back to him. Memories of a very pretty Jameson laying underneath him- the blushing and the kissing and-

 

Phantom shook his head before sitting up- probably be best for him to get his clothes and go. He went about getting dressed. He was buttoning up his vest when he felt a tap on his shoulder. He turned around to see a very bashful Dapper. 

 

Jameson carefully held his little whiteboard up, ‘breakfast?’

 

Phantom watched him for a second- the hopeful glow in Jameson’s eyes. He could get out of this mess right now- politely decline and walk out of the door. Slowly stop talking to him. Leave on middle ground terms.

 

He could easily walk away.

 

.... he didn’t though.

 

 


End file.
